fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Ems-plank-Rauterkus
EMS is an important service for the city that should not be taken for granted. Wellness and fitness are a central to this the platform of Mark Rauterkus. I'm a certified lifeguard and have run aquatic facilities. When EMS is needed, I want them there in a hurry. I am certified in First Aid and CPR. All closed-door policies, a trend from the Murphy Administartion, needs to end. Otherwise, Pittsburgh can not flourish. * All discussions with local hospitals needed to include a represenative from the EMS Union. : I would never hold or attend or knowingly exclude EMS observers from meetings in any talks about possible mergers. I'd wlways work to include others in the crafting of possible plans. Minutes, recorded minutes, streamed web content, and open awareness is to be encouraged so others who have a stake in the proceedings can listen in at their lesiur at the least. : I consider myself an outsider. Those perspectives from outsiders are necessary at this time in Pittsburgh's history. :My election to city council is, in part, acts as a wedge to include the public in all dealings on Grant Street. EMS Services in the City of Pittsburgh are very good. I think we have fine EMS services as of January 2006. However, some areas need attention. * We need to fix the EMS billing problems that have been a constant issue. : Billing blunders have been a huge headache. So first things, insure that the aministration fixes EMS billing problems. * We need to make sure that all the EMS stations are in good condition. : Zone 3 EMS got moved a few months ago out of the South Side to a building that, I believe, is still with dozens of building violations. It is just bad. So, I'd love to see the police station move to South Vo Tech and the EMS guys move back to the firehouse. Technical Discussions Welcomed * Welcome discussions with professionals and academics on the EMS mission for the City of Pittsburgh. : I know EMS has gotten the shaft from Mayor Murphy in past years / campaigns. Getting them or you to open up to me would be splendid. : My wife, Catherine V. Palmer, Ph.D., is at the Univ. of Pittsburgh in the School of Health & Rehab Sciences. That deptartments has other faculty members who train students and re-certify professionals who do EMS work. The linkage from Pitt's academic side to this political campaign has been desired, but it has not occured, yet. I feel that the academic professionals would prove to make for a much richer discussion on this entire topic than the discussions with the honchos at UPMC and AGH. Hospital administrators are not the ones to go to first in the global discussion about citizen and patient care and the delivery of that care. Rather, those who deliver the care and are aware of best practices need to be the early drivers of the conversations. * Patient care must always be a primary concern. * Generate more self-help and educational offerings for citizens from EMS Professionals. : We should be able to take seasonal CPR / First Aid and other classes, as an example. * Stay open minded as to the real solutions for the EMS services. :I've not seen any reports or evidence that the merger with EMS and Firefighters is better. But, I'm open to thinking again about the issues. I'll always be open to thinking again. :Perhaps, the real solution, which ought to honk off everyone, would be to make one Allegheny County EMS service. The cost savings would be enormous, at least if you include the money begged for volunteers as a defacto "tax." Patient care everywhere would be improved. There'd be more of a career path. People could be rotated out of high-stress areas occasionally. More * Blog: Mark Rautekrus & Running Mates on the PG feature from March 24, 2006. category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus category:Fitness category:plank